Kakashi's Allergies
by Thomas the Miller
Summary: Okay, so anyway, Kakashi is allergic to dogs. There you go. It's actually quite interesting. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 The Dreaded Discovery

Kakashi woke up one morning and found himself having horrible sneezing attacks. "A-A CHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I dink I better call de doctor," he said. "I sound awful. My Ts sound like Ds! He picked up the phone and dialed the number to the hospital. The phone was answered by one of the nurses. "Hello, how may I help you?" "I have a feeling I'm sick," Kakashi told her. "Is it okay if I drop by the hospital? A-A CHOO!" "No problem," the nurse replied.

A second later Kakashi walked out of his door and all the sneezing cleared up. "That's really odd," he thought. "I'll have to ask about that…"

When he got to the hospital the lady at the front desk told him, "Doctor Sakura will see you in a minute." "WHAAAAAAAAAT????????" Kakashi shouted. "Not Sakura!" "Well, she's the only one available and you… you sound fine to me!"

That was when Sakura came out of the door. "Okay, come with me." Kakashi reluctantly followed her into a white room. "Now what seems to be the problem?" Sakura asked. "Well…" started Kakashi. "I woke up this morning and was having these horrible sneezing attacks but as soon as I walked out of my door everything cleared up. What do you think is wrong with me?" "Hmmm…" Sakura considered this scenario for a minute then said, "I have a feeling the culprit is allergies. You're allergic to something in your house." "Well, what am I allergic to?" "To find that out I have to give you a shot!!!!!" Sakura said gleefully. "NOOOOOOOOO! I don't like needles!" Kakashi yelled. "Too late," Sakura said as she grabbed one from the cabinet. She walked over to him and said, 'This won't hurt a bit… well, okay it will. What's the point in lying?" She pricked him very quickly. "OWWWWWWWWWWW!" he screeched. "Pathetic…" Sakura groaned. "Do you want me to give you a little pink Band-Aid?? Wait here and I'll be back with the allergy test results in 15 to 30 minutes. If you get bored easily this room is completely stocked up with Icha Icha Paradise books."

Sakura was back about 20 minutes later and of course… she found Kakashi reading. No surprise there. "So… what am I allergic to?" Kakashi asked. "Well…" Sakura began sadly. "This is bad news and I don't know how you're going to react but… apparently you are allergic to dogs meaning… you're going to have to get rid of them all." "W-what????" Kakashi said, stunned. "All my friends… No company…" "Cats, Guinea Pigs, Hamsters, Birds, Turtles, and fish make good pets too," Sakura said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, he'd annoy the crap out of me.

Ch. 1

Kakashi walked down the road. "No dogs!" he muttered. "My life is over!"

"Hi Kakashi!" Gai said, walking by. "Are you up for a challenge today?" "Go away!" Kakashi moaned. "What's wrong?" asked Gai. "I bet I can help!" "No one can help me now," Kakashi cried. "I am alone!" "Kakashi," Gai said. "Let me help. You're starting to sound like Sasuke." "If you can get rid of my allergy to dogs that would be helpful," Kakashi said. "Well, now I know what's wrong," Gai said. "Unfortunately, that's not in my power. Of course, if you're going to sell them, I'll take one." "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi sobbed, running away.

When he had regained his senses, he decided to go eat ramen for lunch. Guess who he ran into there? Naruto of course. "Hi Kakashi sensei! What's up?" Naruto asked. "I'm allergic to dogs," Kakashi sighed. "Oh," Naruto said, slurping up some ramen. "I'm sorry Kakashi sensei, only now I think I might have a solution!" "Already?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah," Naruto said. "In the waterfall village, there's a guy who breeds hairless ninja dogs!" "Really?" Kakashi asked. "Thank you, thank you, and Thank yoooooooooouuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you sooooooo much!!!!!" Kakashi screamed, hugging Naruto. "And I'll take your old dogs!" Naruto told Kakashi, "So Pakun and all the others will have a good home and you can still visit them." "I'm going to go to the waterfall village right now!" exclaimed Kakashi. "Make sure you tell Tsunade-sama where I've gone."

**A/N- Kakashi with hairless ninja dogs. That should be interesting. I wonder what's going to happen to him on the way to the waterfall village. And um…the scene with Naruto…uh…even things I write creep me out sometimes. **


End file.
